Schulbuchliste
__TOC__ Hogwarts-Schüler bekommen während der Sommerferien alljährlich eine individuell abgestimmte Liste der im kommenden Schuljahr benötigten Lehrbücher zugeschickt, damit sie diese rechtzeitig vor Schuljahresbeginn besorgen können. Lehrbücher für die erste Klasse * Geschichte der Zauberei (im Original: A History of Magic) von Bathilda Bagshot; * Dunkle Kräfte: Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung (im Original: The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection) von Quirin Sumo; * Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche (im Original: The Standard Book of Spells), Band 1, von Miranda Habicht; * Theorie der Magie (im Original:Magical Theorie) von Adalbert Schwahfel; * Verwandlungen für Anfänger (in Original:A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration) von Emeric Wendel; * Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze (im Original: One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi) von Phyllida Spore; * Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue (im Original: Magical Drafts and Potions) von Arsenius Bunsen; * Sagentiere und wo sie zu finden sind (Später heißt das Buch Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (im Original: Fantastic Beasts and where to find them) von Newt Scamander. Lehrbücher für die zweite Klasse * Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche (im Original: The Standard Book of Spells), Band 2, von Miranda Habicht; * Tanz mit einer Todesfee** (im Original: Break with a Banshee) von Gilderoy Lockhart; * Gammeln mit Ghulen **(im Original: Gadding with Ghouls) von Gilderoy Lockhart; * Ferien mit Vetteln** (im Original:Holidays with Hags) von Gilderoy Lockhart; * Trips mit Trollen** (im Original:Travels with Trolls) von Gilderoy Lockhart; * Abstecher mit Vampiren **(im Original: Voyages with Vampires) von Gilderoy Lockhart; * Wanderungen mit Werwölfen** (im Original: Wanderings with Werewolves) von Gilderoy Lockhart; * Ein Jahr bei einem Yeti** (im Original: Year with the Yeti) von Gilderoy Lockhart; Die **Lockhart - Bücher werden nur in dem Schuljahr 1992/93, als Lockhart Lehrer für "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" in Hogwarts ist, verwendet. Alle Schüler, die das Fach belegen, müssen sich diese Bücher besorgen. Lehrbücher für die dritte Klasse * Verwandlung - Die Zwischenstufen (im Original: Intermediate Transfiguration) von Emeric Wendel; * Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche (im Original: The Standard Book of Spells), Band 3, von Miranda Habicht; * Das Monsterbuch der Monster (im Original: The Monsterbook of Monsters); * Die Entnebelung der Zukunft (im Original: Unfogging the Future) von Kassandra Wablatschki; Wenn andere Wahlfächer belegt werden, ändern sich die Lehrbücher entsprechend. Lehrbücher für die vierte Klasse * Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche (im Original: The Standard Book of Spells), Band 4, von Miranda Habicht; Lehrbücher für die fünfte Klasse * Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche (im Original: The Standard Book of Spells), Band 5, von Miranda Habicht; * Theorie der magischen Verteidigung von Wilbert Slinkhard; * Magische Hieroglyphen und Logogramme (im Original: Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms) Lehrbücher für die sechste Klasse Zu Beginn des 6. Schuljahres stellen die Hauslehrer anhand der ZAG-Prüfungsergebnisse individuelle Belegungspläne für jeden einzelnen Schüler zusammen. Danach richtet sich auch die Liste der benötigten Bücher. Da den Schülern ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse schon in den Sommerferien zugesandt werden, können sie bereits vorab ihre persönlichen Wunschfächer und die geforderten Voraussetzungen mit ihren Prüfungsergebnissen abgleichen und wissen deshalb weitestgehend, welche Lehrbücher sie im kommenden Schuljahr brauchen werden. Falls sie wegen irgendwelcher Veränderungen noch nicht alle Lehrmaterialien für die belegten Fächer besitzen, stehen ihnen die Bestände in Hogwarts leihweise zur Verfügung. * Runenübersetzung für Fortgeschrittene(im Original: Advanced Rune Translation); * Im Angesicht des Gesichtslosen (im Original: Confronting the Faceless); * Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene (im Original: A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration) von Emeric Wendel; * Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche (im Original: The Standard Book of Spells), Band 6, von Miranda Habicht; * Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene (im Original: Advanced Potion-Making) von Libatius Borage Kategorie:Magische Welt Kategorie:Magische Bücher und Medien